Me and My Awesomeness
by NumberOneNarutoFan
Summary: Mimi has always loved the manga Naruto like her two best buddies Alix and Tara. One Anime Party left them in the Naruto World by some old guy that Mimi invited in just before. Now, she has to go though the whole manga in her own eyes. Not only that, two boys fall for her, both wasn't even on her 'My Boyfriend Wish List'. Reviews loved! This is my first story, so don't go too hard!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! New story! My first one on Fanfiction, but not on Wattpad. Hope you enjoy!_**  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any songs, or any other anime/manga in any way shape or form.**_

_**Vote! **_

_**Comment! **_

_**Fan! **_

_**Add to Library! **_

_**HERE WE GOOOOOO**_

~*~

ME, MYSELF AND I POV

"Lalalala, what should I do now? Mmmm... I'll do a Naruto party!" I shouted. "No no no, I should do a Fairy Tail party." I counted my fingers for some reason.

"I'LL do a anime party! Oh yeah!" I stood up and walked over to find my iPhone. Suddenly the song, 'In the End' by Linkin Park started to play for no reason. I started singing along it, when it stopped just as it go to the chorus.

"Oops... That would be my phone..." I said. I hopped over to the notice from. where it was before. I saw the ID caller, grinned, and pressed answer.

"Moshi moshi Alix! Mimi here!" I shouted.

"Hello Mimi. I think that you would be about to call me for a party of some kind." Alix said.

"How did you know?" I asked dramatically.

"Well, we all ways have one once a month, or even once a week, and you haven't planned anything yet. What is it this time?" She sighed.

"The best one in a while! Anime Party one! I can't wait!" I cheered.

"I'll call Tara. What time?"

"Um, 5? Yeah, 5." I thought.

"Ok. Sayonara Mimi."

"Sayonara Alix end the call, and I started to prance around.

"_Aitakatta _  
_Aitakatta _  
_Aitakatta, YES _  
_Aitakatta _  
_Aitakatta _  
_Aitakatta, YES _  
_Kimi ni!_" I sang, doing the moves for it.

"I love AKB48! Their songs, are so awesome!" I shouted. I was about to start dancing for Beginner, when the doorbell rang. I ran at the door, and threw it open.

"Oyasumi nasai! How my I help you?" I started, looked down to see an old man.

"Oyasumi nasai young woman. Would you mind giving me some food? I haven't had any in a while." The old man asked. His voice was a bit strong for an old man.

"Of course! Come in old man!" I told him and stepped aside.

"Domo arigatou young woman." He said. I stroked my imaginary beard.

"If you know Japanese, would you mind joining my Anime Party?" I asked out of no where.

"Anime party? Now that's rare in Australia. What will you do?" He asked.

"Ummmm, we watch Naruto, and in the ads brake, we show each other moves off Naruto and other anime. Like Shugo Chara, we go 'My heart UNLOCK!' and pretended to transform. Most of the time we do Naruto jutsus, and when we get bored with that, we'd talked about what we'd look like and what new jutsu we'd make in Naruto. Do want to join?" I told him. He chucked, and said "Yes, I would gladly like to join."

I remembered that he asked for food and walked in to the kitchen.

"Kiss kiss fall in love!" I belted out. "Maybe your my love!"

The doorbell rang again and I knew it was my friends. I ran to the door and yanked it open.

"Oyasumi nasai Alix, Tara!" I yelled.

Alix was the smart one, but she denied she really liked anime, especially Naruto, but it was the opposite.

Tara was deaf, (though she had a thing so she could listen to songs only), so I had to sign to her. She really like anime and Naruto and Fairy Tail was her two favourite.

"Guess what party we're going to do?" I signed to her.

"Anime party! We haven't had that this year!" She signed back.

"I know right! Come in every body! Come in!" I signed and told every one. We walked in and flopped on to the couch. I realized that the old man was nowhere to be seen.

"So, what do you want to watch? I have Naruto Shippuden, lets watch that. Or maybe Fairy Tail?" I signed and asked Alix.

"Shippuden! Totally Shippuden!" Tara signed.

"What ever Tara thinks." Alix said. Quick as lighting (I was very practised at this) and was back on the couch. Shippuden started playing.

"Your really good at putting it in." Tara and Alix signed/said in an amazement.

"I've had a _lot_ of practice. I'll go get the food." I boasted. I walked into the kitchen.

"Oi, old man, where are you? Aren't you coming to do the anime party?" I whispered.

"Well, it time I go, you seem to have too much fun with your friends." The old man said coming out from the shadows.

"No, it's OK, you can still come. I don't care." I said serious (I haven't been in a while).

"OK then, but you might be surprised by your friends." He said and I was looking at him like 'What does he mean?'. I looked around the kitchen for food. I grabbed some food and he came up to me.

"Let me help you." He said.

"No, you're an old man, I can't let you." I said kindly yet hard.

"OK then, but it does look like you have a lot of food there. Are you sure that you are OK?" He asked. He was speaking the truth, I had a lot of food in my arms. Most of it was balancing on my head and arms.

"Nah, I do this every time we have a party." I returned. I walk back to the TV as if I didn't have food all over me.

"I got the food!" I yelled and put it all over the floor. They gather what they liked and sat back on the couch. Tara started to tap my shoulder, and I turned to her.

"Who's the old man? When did he come in?" She signed.

"Oh, I wanted to ask the same thing as Tara. Who is and why is the an old man?" Alix asked.

"Oh, he rang my door bell just before you came in. He said he was looking for food. I invited him to the anime party because he spoke Japanese." I explained/signed.

"Since you let me join, how about letting me give you something." Said the old man. I signed it to Tara.

"His voice is strong for an old man. What will you give us?" Alix asked suspiciously.

"One wish." He said.

"This sounds like one of my stories that I read on the internet..." I started.

"What do you mean?" Tara signed to me. (I was signing what everyone said) I told the old man.

"What are you doing with you hands?" He asked curious.

"Tara deaf, so I have to sign to her." I told him, and he nodded.

"OK, one wish, and one wish only. Like if Tara wants to hear, you just asked me. Or, wish to be in the Naruto world." He explained.

"Um, are you OK old man? Are you sure that your boy going mad?" Alix asked, then it hit me.

"Oh my god! Can we please go Alix!" I begged her, then quickly signed it to Tara, because she was tapping my shoulder.

"No." She said quickly.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Old man! For the wish, could Alix, Tara and I go to the Naruto world?" I shot to the old man.

"Ok, but you might be stuck there!" He warned.

"Who cares!" I shouted.

"I do!" Shrieked Alix.

"The wish that me, Tara and Alix decided is that we could go to the Naruto world old man!" I shot to him. He walked over to the TV, and it switched to the first episode, (while Alix was yelling "Mimi! I did not wish that!" I was signing the thing to Tara and she was nodding) and tapped the screen, and stepped back.

"These three girls wish to go to the Naruto world." He said to the TV. The world came fuzzy and we were being sucked in to the screen. The last thing I heard was

"Mimi!"

I quickly signed this to Tara and she started to laugh.

"Sayonara old man, this world, and hello Naruto World!"I yelled, and the blackness took over.

••••

**_Was that weird? I think that I was the first to do it that way! Ah ha ha_**


	2. We're in the Naruto World!

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**We're in the Naruto world~ HELL YEAH PEOPLE!**_

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any songs, or any other anime/manga in any way shape or form.**_

_**COMMENT! **_

_**FAV! **_

_**FOLLOW!**_

_**HERE WE GOOOOOO! **_

* * *

Grinning in my half-sleep state, I thought _Oh that was a really awesome dream. Hopefully it is real. _I forced my eyes open and more to make them widen at the sight of a _tree_ in my _room. _Groggily getting up from my horizontally position, I found myself in a clearing in a wood.

Wait a second...

Mind failure.

Repairing damage...

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

Damage repaired.

...

HOLY F*CK!

I _was _in a forest, not in my room. A creak was running to the left of me and the grass was waving about like mini waves.

"That means..." I mumbled, rubbing my chin.

"We're in the Naruto world~ HELL YEH PEOPLE!" I shouted and pumped my fist in to the air. A body groaned from the ground. I looked to see it was a person. I dropped to the ground and army crawled over to it. I pretended to speak into my imagery microphone.

"*Static* Closing in on target. *Static* Poking target."

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

The girl sat up quickly and pulled out a kunai?!

"Who the hell are you?" The girl asked with Alix's voice. I evil grinned and did my best Yamato scary face.

"Your worst nightmare." I said creepily. She sweat dropped as the kunai disappeared into her ninja pouch. Then she fingered the button before looking at it in surprise.

"Um, what?" she gasped and opened it. She took out a kunai, ninja star and kunai with explosion tags on the hole.

"Ninja stuff, you know Alix, from Naruto?" I like she was stupid. "I thought you were smart."

"I smarter than you, Mimi. Wait, MIMI?! Why do you look like that?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked and wondered around to the creek. I wondered over to it and stared at my refection.

Instead of me with my short dirty blond hair, Miku was standing there, with amazement. The only different was that Miku had a gold tiara with opals studded in it.

I pointed to Miku. She pointed back.

"Why is Miku there?" I asked Alix. She walked over from where she was standing a few seconds ago.

"That's you doofes..." She sweat dropped.

"Ohhhhhhh... This really sounds like a book off Wattpad..." I looked at 'me' weirdly. 'Me' looked at me weirdly.

"Stop copying me! Oh, where's Tara?" I shouted/asked. We began to walk around and soon enough, a shriek sounded a little bit further away. We stopped walking around and looked around.

"What was that?" Alix asked a bit terrified.

"That sounded like Tara! Lets go see what she looks like." I and excitedly.

"Shouldn't you be more worried?" Alix asked me.

"Nah, Tara would only scream if she was surprised." I said, not a hint of worry in my voice, and ran to the scream. When we got there, Tara saw us and started to sign. Alix didn't see it and was a bit surprised when I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Tara, she fell out of the tree she was sleeping in!" Hahaha!" I laughed.

"Why do you look like that? And what do I look like?" Tara signed. I walked back to the creek and they followed.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen what I look like." Alix stated.

Hahaha, I haven't had a good look at her... He he he... I turned and walked backwards.

Alix was completely black and white diamonds. Black combats boots studded with white diamonds going down in a row, black leggings with small diamonds sprinkled all over it, a short short skirt over the leggings (rimmed with diamonds), long sleeve black shirt that the design had -surprisingly- diamonds over another, and a hoody with no diamonds on it except the cuffs, and a gold tiara with diamonds stuck in places. Her hair was pitch black that was put in a realllllllllllly long pony tail that hanged at the bottom of her head.

"Jeez Alix, what's with you? Black and white diamonds?" I asked her. She looked down and gasped.

"I look awesome! I have to see the rest of me!" She shot to the mirror. I looked at Tara.

She was dark colours every where. She had black combat boots, completely dark blue jeans, really dark red long sleeve shirt that had Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and Gary stamped across it. Her hair was like Alix's, and hugged her head. Her tiara was gold with rubies in it.

"You look cool Tara." I signed to her.

"Thanks, you too." She signed back after looking.

"We should see if we really are in the Naruto world." I said/signed. Tara nodded and signed

"I wonder if we can use other things from other anime." I grinned.

"Only one way to find out: do it!" I yelled, (Tara can read lips a little bit) and Tara grinned to.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" I yelled. Fire blew from my mouth to the forest and set it on fire.

"Oops..." I said sorrily to it. Water came from the creek and put it out. I turned to see Tara moving the water with her hands. The water dropped when she signed to us.

"Avatar: the last air bender!"

"Open the gate of CANCER!" Alix yelled.

Ding dong!

"Cancer~ebi." Cancer said when he appeared.

"This is soooooooo cool!" I shouted.

"Ummm... Fairy GLITTER!" I shouted when I thought.

BOOM!

"Ex-equip: samurai master!" Tara signed. She turned into what Erza exequips into the one with one samurai sword, flame pattern pants, and her chest wrapped in bandages. She started to cut down the trees.

"Shadow clone no jutsu!" I shouted doing the hand signs. The forest poofed to revel millions of me every where. I remembered Bleach and jumped in to the air. Please let me walk on air! Please!

I opened my eyes to see the ground a k away and I was running away from Alix and Tara. I turned very sharply and when back to them. They were trying to do what I was doing.

"You don't watch Bleach! You can't do it! Bw ha ha ha!" I laughed evilly. They were complaining that 'it wasn't fair that Mimi could walk on air and I couldn't'. Something colourful was just out side my sight. I turned to it, gasped, and started to jump around.

"OMG! It's Konoha! Lets go! Lets go!" I shouted and signed to them. Their eyes lit up and was running to the direction that I was pointing in, which just sadly had to be in the other direction... I started to laugh. When they finely saw we laughing, they were confused.

"Why are you laughing- no, don't tell me- we're going in the other direction, aren't we?" Alix asked me. I signed it to Tara and said

"Yes, Konoha is that way." I said pointing to the real way. They rolled their eyes and walked up a tree.

"So it really is Konoha... Lets see if oldly and Pervy-sensei are still alive!" Tara signed excitedly. Me, remembering that Pervy-sensei dies, starts crying.

"Pervy-sensei dieeeeeesss! I don't want that to happen! Wahhhhhhhh!" I cried. The others (Alix sign it to Tara), looked depressed.

"But look on the bright side! We could be in the first episode! That means that we can have plenty of time to spend with them!" Alix pointed out. I pointed to her.

"THAT... Is very true." I said. "Let us leave!"

"Lettuce leaf?" Alix shot back (Avatar: the last air bender: either water or earth). Giggling at the joke, we shot to Konoha.

* * *

WHEN THEY GET THERE!

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE GATE GUARDS! OH MY GOD! IT'S THE RAMAN SHOP THAT NARUTO LIKES!" I yelled running though the gates and though easily doing 80 h/km.

"Mimi! Wait up!" Alix gasped for breath. I was next to her and wobbling like I was just an arrow that had just been shot.

"Yessssss SIR!" I yelled.

"We have to tell the gate guards that we have to see the Hokage!" Alix told me.

"Ohhhhh yeahhh, we do have to do thaaaatttt." I drew out. Tara tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around.

"Oh my god! It's Kakashi- sensei! Naruto! Iruka-sensei! Asuma-sensei! Duckbutt! Pinky! Closet-pervert! Ino-pig!" She signed pointing to all of them. We squealed like we were fan girls (which we were). Alix came back over.

"They said we could only come in to see the Hokage. Lets go see if he still alive!" She said a little bit excited, and signed it to Tara.

"Wanna race to see who can get there first?" She signed back. We nodded in agreement.

"Three! Two! One!" I signed and shot off. Remember how I was running at 80? Now I was running at 150! I put chakra in the bottom if my feet and flew off and left the others in the dust.

When the others court up, I was out side the door of the Hokages's office.

"This is it guys! Lets gooooooo!" I said a bit nervous. I knocked at the door and a 'Come in' sounded. I pushed open the door...

And the old man was sitting at his desk writing on papers. I gasped, he looked up, we ran over and hugged him to almost-death.

"It's a miracle! Your alive! HELL YEAH PEOPLE!" I yelled.

"Who are you and why did you hug me?" He asked. I turned to Alix.

"You explain!" I said simply. She scowled at me and started to talk to the Hokage. I sign it all to Tara.

"Mr Hokage, we have come here to enroll in your academy. May we do that?" Alix asked.

"Yes, that is fine, but why did you hug me?" He asked.

"We come from a different dimension where this world is a manga so we know what's going to happen." I said simply. "We know who's going to do what, who is going to kill someone, who'a going to get killed and why, all the secrets that everyone has we know." Alix hit me on the head.

"What was that for?!" I yelled.

"Your not to tell them!" She hissed.

"Another dimension... I have heard of that... So who an I going to get killed by?" He asked.

"Some one that used to be a ninja here." I said instantly. "I won't tell you the name because that would wreak everything." The Hokage nodded.

"Ok, tell me your names. And what are you doing with your hands?"

"Who?" I looked around the room. Alix rolled her eyes.

"You." She said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, you mean that I'm signing to Tara? She can't hear, so I have to sign every thing to her." I explained.

"Ok, now names." The Hokage said. Tara signed to me.

"Yukimi Erza." I said it for her. "That's her." I point to Tara and she bowed. Hokage's eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets.

"I'm Yukimi Rukia." Alix said and his eyes popped out even more. Hehehe... Face with out eyes...

"Annnnnnnnd I'm Yukimi Miku!"

The Hokage was deep in thought.

"Three Yukimi... What if they are faking?" He whispered. Tell me something that a Yukimi could only know." He asked. I signed it to Tara.

She stood up and made angel wings on her back (a jutsu I made up in the real world).

"An Yukimi in deed. Tell or show me something that a Yukimi should only know.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon?" I asked myself and it burnt all the paper on his desk (he shot me a thankful look).

"Another Yukimi in deed. Ok last one, Rukia. Show me a power." He told Alix. Her eye looked at mine.

"What should I do?" She said with our eye abc.

"Umm, do Avatar?" I 'eyed' back. Alix moved her hands around and around and water moved with it. Next, she did air, earth, and fire.

"I have now been shown that you are all from a very powerful clan." The Hokage said. "Please do not tell every one about your last names."

"Ok thennnnnn..." I said.

"Yes, you can join the academy." There was another knock on the door. "Come in." the Hokage said. The door opened and put came...

"Oh my god! It's Kakashi-sensei! Woooooooh!" I shouted and jumped on him. He stiffened.

"Have we meet before?" He asked.

Oh sh********t.

"Uh, no! I heard that you were the copy person! You know, the guy who has copied over a thou jutsus Hahaha- help me out here guys!" I covered up. He nodded.

"Hokage, here are the papers." He said. The Hokage took them and put them next to his elbow.

"Miku, Rukia, and Erza, do you have a home?" He asked.

"Nope!" I said cheerfully. He sighed and spoke to Kakashi-sensei.

"Give them this room ok? They are all Yukimi's." He said. Kakashi-sensei's eyes flicked to us and back. He nodded to the Hokage and bowed

"Nice to meet the last of the Yukimi. I will show you to your rooms."

* * *

_**Hey guys! Have you guys ever heard of a song that goes like**__** this?**_

In a cottage in a wood

A little man at a window stood

_**And so on? So I was writing the first part and I was like**** '****heh, (sing that song)'. **__**You probably won't get me if you don't know the song. **_

_**Ok, that over, I would love it if you fav or even just follow me/story. THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU DO!**_

_**I just relised that in the last chapter, I put Wattpad things at the top... Ooops?**_


	3. Sexy no jutsu!

**Chapter 3:**

**Sexy no jutsu!**

* * *

Comment!

Fav!

Follow!

HERE WE GOOOOOO!

* * *

Me, myself, and I POV

We all took a dramatic step to the door and it was flung open.

"Hokage!" The person who flung it open gasped. The Hokage, who had already went back to his paperwork looked up at the random ninja with hope almost hidden in his eyes.

"Is it Naruto?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Yes!" he told him. "He's painting the Hokage's face with paint!" The 3ed sighed and walked out with us. As soon we got out to the open, I gathered chakra in my feet and boom a crater was left were is was before.

"Ultimate hearing of DOOOOMMM no jutsu!" I said randomly.

"I am sooooo sorry Hokage! She is always doing this since we have come to this world!" Alix's voice sounded as if she was standing next to me.

That did work...

"Come to this world?" Kakashi sensei asked, confused.

Next thing I knew I was running to the gate. I spun around and jumped onto a building.

"Erza just said 'We will go after her. Meet us at the faces.' Oh, look, you can see her, jumping from roof to roof." Alix said again.

Boom! Boom! Two explosions from near the building were I came from. Soon the two were running with me to the faces. "Jeez, you really stand out, even when you aren't leaping from roof top to roof top. A dust storm was following you, and we could tell that you spun around near the gates because a whirlwind nearly started there. And I think you started a stir were ever you went because the people we ran past looked like they had just seen an enemy, and panicked when they saw us." Alix sighed.

"Jeez, they really are from Yukimi, those three. I could even see how they can still keep that speed up after this long." Kakashi- sensei said astounded.

"Cuz' were awesome Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled to him, and then I realized that he was far away, and the people that were closet to me were only Alix and Tara.

"What ever do you mean?" Alix asked confused.

"Oh, I have a 'Ultimate hearing of DOOOOMM no jutsu' on me. Kakashi-sensei just said we really are Yukimi's to keep up this speed." Then a evil grin broke out on my face. "I am so going to help Naruto!" I said and ran up the mountain to the faces.

Oh, since when were we at the Hokage's faces? Who cares, I'm so painting!" I said to myself. I stopped onto the face that Naruto was working on.

"Hello Naruto! May I help you?" I asked. His head shot up and looked at me. His famous grin spread across his face.

"Sure, why not?" He said, and I grabbed the yellow paint and jumpt to the 4th's face and water blended the paint to cover his hair on top and underneath.

"Uh... His eyes... Were... Sky blue!" I mumbled. A little blue paint from the tin that Naruto was holding hovered over to me. Luckily, he wasn't watching. The paint stuck to the eyes and I was trying to find the skin coloured paint.

"Uh, Naruto, where's the skin coloured paint?" I asked him. He looked up and around, finally pointing to a random tin.

"That one. I want to asked you, how do you know my name-" he started when Iruka-sensei started to yell at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DRING CLASS TIME?! GET DOWN HERE YOU MORON!" Naruto panicked.

"Oh no! That's Iruka-sensei! We have to get out of here!" He told me.

"Aww, you go ahead, I'll finish the paintings off. Now, I know the first hair was black and the metal thing on the second was gray... His hair was probably blond or white..." I muttered again. I swung around to the group.

"Oi! Can anyone tell me what the colour of the seconds hair was?!" I shouted/asked. "Rukia, you should know this! Erza too." Alix looked at me with a 'to the hell with you' face and staked off to the academy with Tara following her silently. I huffed and finished off the faces. ((A/N: she washed of what Naruto put on.))

"First, done. Second, hair still needs to be done. Third, done. Fourth, done. Fifth, not here yet. I wanna finish the second ooofffffff! Waaaaaaaaaaa!" I cried. "Hey, why aren't there anyone after me?" I looked around. They were all after Naruto. I jumped of the faces and onto the nearest roof top, and proceeded to leap to the academy. When I saw that the others weren't here, I came up with a plan to fool them. When they arrived, I was swinging on the swing in the courtyard.

"Mikuuuuuu, you got the swinggggg. I wanted to go on it!" Tara complained/signed.

"I was here since I shot off from the Hokage's building. I was going to go to the faces, but I ended up here." I lied them smoothly. Alix frowned.

"But we saw you at the faces! We ran with you there!" She protested.

"Ohh, so that's where my shadow clone is. Tell me, what did it do?" I asked them.

"Before that, when did you do a shadow clone?" Tara asked.

"I stopped when I saw Naruto's ramen shop only for a sec, and made a shadow clone to keep running. I had some ramen after that and came here." I explained to them. Tara clapped.

"Wow, that was good. "Rukia didn't even know that the shadow clone we were running with was a clone." She congratulated me.

"That's because a shadow clone is solid unlike a normal bunshin, and you can only know they're a clone if you punch them. Hard." Alix explained to Tara.

"Oh, it returned. Al- I mean, Rukiaaaaaa, why didn't you tell me what the Second's hair colour is?" I anime cried, then I untangled myself from the swing because Naruto and Iruka-sensei were walking though the gate.

"Sup Naruto! Watch' ya doing, getting caught like that?" I asked him casually, patting his shoulder while my inner fan girl was squealing cuz' I _touched_ NARUTO!

"Ah! Your the other girl painting the faces! What's your name?" He asked, but Iruka-sensei pulled him along.

"Kakashi-sensei? We will go to the academy today, so show us our home later." Alix said out of the random. I felt him there too, but only when Alix said that.

"You really-" he started and I cut him off.

"Are from the Yukimi. Yes we know that, so can we please gooooooo? I wanna sit next to Naruto! Please!" I pleaded.

"You want to sit next to Naruto? Ok, but I have to tell Iruka that you are coming in." He told us and walked in, and we followed. He stopped out side the door and motioned us to stay there. He walked in, then soon after, he walked out with Iruka-sensei.

"These are the last of the Yukimi? Nice to meet you." He said and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Iruka-sensei! I am Miku, she is Rukia," I said, pointing to Alix. "And that one," I jabbed my thumb in her ribs (she jabbed back). "Is Erza, and she's deaf, so Rukia will have to sign to her."

"Deaf? Mm, Tsunade should deal with that if she visits. Well come in with me." He said and walked in. Naruto was still on the ground with the rope around him. We looked around, and I saw that every boy ('sept Naruto and Sasuke) had hearts in there eyes.

"Class, I'd like to introduce three new people into our class. Please introduce yourself." Iruka-sensei asked us.

"Ehhhh? But if we did that, it would be 'These girls like to introduce themselves.'" I pointed out.

"Miku, just say your name." Alix sighed behind me.

"But that takes all the fun from it!" I said, turning around to her, pouting.

"Just do it." She eyed.

"Humph, fine." I turned back to the class.

"Naruto's number one fan; Sasuke's number one hater; I am-" I shouted, but Tara cut me off. The class looked at me weirdly.

"I wanna be Naruto's number one fan! No fair!" Tara shouted. I put my hands on my hips.

"Well, a Naruto number one fan always says it first, so you must be a number two fan! Bw ha ha ha! You lose No. 2!" I laughed evilly.

"Oooooo, how about this... Uh, Iruka-sensei, just ignore us for a few seconds, why don't you get pissed off at Naruto?" Alix said for Tara. We crowed around her and we were of signing to each other really fast.

...

...

...

...

...

Iruka-sensei glared at Naruto and he turned his head on one side with a 'Bleh'. Iruka-sensei got really pissed and pointed his finger at him.

"Tomorrow is the Shionbi exam and you've failed the last two times! This isn't the time to be causing trouble! IDIOT!" He yelled at him.

"Whatever." Naruto said and Iruka-sensei's head got another anime vein.

"Time for a 'Henge no jutsu' test! Everyone transform perfectly into me!" Iruka-sensei shouted at the rest of the class.

"WHHHHAAAATTTTT!" The class companied.

(NARUTO'S TURN -who cares about the others?-)

Naruto pushed up his goggles and made the hand signs.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei?" I asked shyly before Naruto began to release chakra. "Can I, no, we do it with Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, you can." He flapped his hand. We stood next to Naruto an I whispered in his ear.

"We know that you are going to use 'Sexy no jutsu'. We are going to do it with you." I winked to him. He grinned back.

"Henge!" We said together.

Poof!

Naruto was in his usual girl with piggy tails. We were all girls, and my blond hair was in a really long pony tail and fringe. Alix's hair was red and put in two side pony tails (kind of like Naruto, but its really close to the head), and Tara was red hair, just hanging there. Every boy in the class got a nose bleed, even Sasuke! But only a little blood came out. Ino-pig saw this and death stared at us while fussing over him. We went back to our normal forms and Iruka-sensei yelled at us, but mostly Naruto. "Iruka-sensei! We are ready for intros!" I saluted at him.

"Just do it." He said. We stood in a row, me in the middle, Tara on the left, and Alix on the right. We were facing away from the class and Alix turned and yelled with her hands in the air.

"Future seers!"

"Naruto's number one fans!" Tara jumpt and face them with her hands in the air.

"And Sasuke's number one Haters!" I jumpt and face them with my hands in the air.

"Yukimi Rukia!" Alix yelled posing in a different way.

"Yukimi Erza!" Tara yelled and posed in another way.

"Yukimi Miku! I yelled and did it too.

"Reporting for juty!" We shouted together, saluting.

"Sensei! Erza and I wanna sit next to Naruto!" I yelled for her.

"Ok, you can." Iruka-sensei said sweat dropping.

"Yay!" We jumped.

"I'll go sit next to Kiba." Alix said with a straight face.

"He, he, he. Rukia likes Kiba!" I said taunting her.

"Rukia and Kiba, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tara signed. I turned to see that Naruto had sat down. I rushed up and sat on his left. I sat there happily for the rest of the time at the classroom (I didn't see Tara, but I think she was very happy too).


End file.
